Some Dogs Purr
by Iris A. Draven
Summary: Slash Fiction. Sirius and Remus when they were students.


"I don't get it," Sirius says, staring at Remus. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Remus mutters, focused VERY intently upon his shoes.

"If nothing was wrong, you wouldn't be staring holes into your trainers. Would you just tell me what it is so I can fix it?"

Remus sniffs indignantly and says, "Your memory. Fix that." He pauses and watches Sirius scratch the back of his head, then shrug. "Do you require a hint? It's April."

Sirius, still looking blank checks his watch. "I gotta go man. Meeting Prongs. I apologize for whatever it is I'm forgetting and will make it up to you, I promise." He leaves, snapping the door shut and leaving Remus staring incredulously. Remus signs, pulls out a quill, and his journal.

April 29th

He forgot. I knew he would. Why did I think he's remember, just this one time? I'm a fool.

Replacing the quill in the ink pot, Remus slowly began pacing the common room. He began muttering under his breath, "Insensitive bloody bastard." Noticing other eyes on him, he retreated to his room.

A few hours later, Sirius bounded back into the room, a huge grin on his face, only to have it fall immediately. Rushing over to Remus, he pulled the crying figure into his arms. Remus, tears rushing down his cheeks, tried to push him away, then collapsed into his arms. "How could," he paused, swallowing, gasping for air, "you forget? I'm not sure... well, do I mean anything to you? At all?" Remus pulled himself back, regarding Sirius with tears still pooling in his eyes.

Sirius, baffled, "Of course you do Moony. It's not like I've held anyone else in my arms for the past," he pauses, slowly calculating, "six months... Oh." His eyes widen, realizing the date, and now knowing why he has a quivering werewolf beside him. "Happy half year anniversary?," he ventures.

Remus, still shaking, just nods his head. "Oh, yeah. Right." He sighs, rolling his back towards Sirius and moans. "Just leave me alone for a while. Please."

Sirius, now feeling like dirt, first starts to nod, then shakes his head. "No. Not happening." He stretches out, molding his body to Remus'. Remus stiffens. "Please. I admit I'm a bloody fool. I know how much this means to you. It's just... well, I wanted to save the fanfare for the year, you know?"

Gulping again, still with tears flowing, Remus rolls over to face Sirius. "The year? How can you even know we'll last that long? You go through girls like you go through socks."

Sirius smiles, "In case you haven't noticed, you're not a girl... though you are crying like one."

Wiping his nose, Remus growls, "You know what I mean. Six months is one hell of a commitment for you Pads. How could I even begin to think of years with you?"

Sirius, losing eye contact answers, "If I make it a month with someone, it's a miracle. It's been six and I still look forward to seeing your face each day. I'm afraid that I'm... well, if you forgive me, we're... in it for the long haul." He gave a tentative smile, barely daring to blink. "Besides, I did get you a gift."

Remus looks confused. "You forgot the day, but you got me a gift?"

Sirius shrugs. "I bought it, gee, weeks ago Moony."

Remus sits up, grinning. "You really are a bloody fool."

Sirius glares at him. "Look, do you want the gift or not?" He stares down. "I'll understand if you say no."

"Why would I say no?"

"You're mad at me."

"Not that mad."

"Ok then." Sirius pulls out a very crumpled, almost flat paper out of his back pocket. "This is just part one, I think," he say, handing it over to Remus.

Remus slips a nail along the single piece of tape, carefully peeling back the package edges. He stops, looking up at Sirius. "If you didn't know it was today, why were you carrying it?"

"Oh would you just open it? I've had it on me for weeks, thinking you'd just tell me what day it was. You know damn well I can't remember what I had for breakfast, let along the date. Now open it!"

Remus continues pulling back the paper and reveals a long chain. Hanging on the end of it is a black dog formed out of obsidian. "It looks just like you," he gasped, holding it up to catch the light.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. You should have seen the look on the guys face when I said I wanted to model for it. Pure fear until I morphed." He laughs.

"I love it," Remus says, hooking the chain around his neck and hiding the charm beneath his shirt. "What's part two?"

Sirius blushes, stares at his feet. "I... I thought this would happen. I can't..." He pulls another note out of his pocket. "Here," he says, thrusting it forward.

Remus takes it, grinning. "Let me guess, a wolf," he says, beginning to open it. Sirius shakes his head absently. "A note-card?"

"Read it."

"I love you." Remus looks up.

Sirius, satisfied, answers, "Me too. Couldn't get it out on my own."

Remus tosses his arms around Sirius' neck. "That's so cute."

"Not as cute as you," Sirius groans, tossing Remus lighting onto his bad and falling onto him.

Remus' eyes grow large, "You're not seriously thinking - I mean..."

"Why not?," Sirius moans, rubbing harder against Remus.

"What if someone walks in," Remus asks, reflectively looking towards the common room door.

Sirius laughs. "Prongs owes me one. Well, actually five, but he swears I'm using them all for his to sit with his back to that door until I tell him otherwise." Sirius lowers his mouth to reach Remus' lips. "We have nothing to worry about."

Remus reaches up, unbuttoning Sirius' shirt. Sitting up, he thrusts it off Sirius' shoulders, pulling his hands roughly down his back. Sirius pulls Remus; shirt over his head, revealing the charm he'd given him minutes ago. Lightly nipping along Remus' neck, he let the chain run through his teeth, rattling gently.

Remus gently remove it from Sirius' teeth. "No biting. I want to keep it in one piece."

Sirius moves his hands up Remus' body until he reaches his chest. He shoves against him, laying him flat out on his back again. Standing, he tosses his jeans onto his own bed across the room, then sinks to his knees besides Remus.

Remus, turning onto his side, slowly takes Sirius into his mouth. Sucking softly, Remus begins moving his head slowly back and forth, savoring the feeling of Sirius filling his mouth. Moaning softly, he lets Sirius slip from his lips as he begins fumbling with his own pants.

Sirius pulls Remus; hands away and undoes his zipper. He slips them over Remus; hips and bends over, biting around the waistband. When Remus begins to wriggle, he tosses the pants over towards his jeans.

Tugging him softly, Sirius sits Remus up, facing him. He gently pulls him forward, moving them closer together. Moving slowly, but purposefully, Remus begins to toy his own ass with the tip of Sirius; cock. Sirius pulls back slightly, causing Remus to whimper. With a barely suppressed snort of laughter, he moves back closer. Moaning louder, he leans back against the wall and pulls Remus into his lap.

Remus thrusts his pelvis into Sirius, groaning with impatience. Sirius continues to lean against the wall, completely happy to relax. Remus digs his nails into Sirius, causing Sirius to jump forward away from the wall, and Remus to moan with pleasure.

Purring happily, Remus grinds himself into Sirius, joyous just to be close to him. Sirius reaches down and begins to fist Remus' dick, pushing himself even deeper into him.

Remus begins to drip over Sirius' hand as Sirius closes his eyes in concentration. Remus forces himself ever harder onto Sirius, causing Sirius to groan, call out Remus' name loudly, and cum with abandon. Remus, still sitting on Sirius' immense cock, places his own hand over Sirius'. Using his own pre-cum as lube, he rubs himself furiously. He emits a huge wad between himself and Sirius. Falling backward, the two boys lay against each other, still weakly linked.

Groaning heavily, Sirius pulls himself away from Remus. Weakly, Remus throws out his arms, trying to force Sirius to stay.

Sirius cuddles against Remus briefly, then says, "It's late. We have to let people get to bed."

Remus mutters unhappily, but lets Sirius go and pulls on sleep pants. Sirius also clothes himself, then goes to the door. Opening it, James falls through the doorway, waking up when he hits the ground. "Oh. You're finally done," James asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah," Sirius grins at the common room full of sleeping boys. "Kind of looks like you had a bit of a fight on your hands here."

Prongs yawns. "Nope." He shakes his head. "Told them you and Remus wanted to be alone and not a single one complained. They did ask that next time YOU sit up and take the common room though." He holds up a piece of parchment. "And the list of recommendations of other areas to be alone." James got up, and headed towards his own bed.

Remus blinked at Sirius. "I thought our... relationship... was kind of a secret thing."

Sirius shrugged. "Guess not. And as such, I'm doing this." Crawling into bed with Remus once again, he held him tightly to his chest. Remus, once again, began to purr happily. Sirius, half-asleep muttered, "You're the only damn dog I know who purrs."


End file.
